Knock and Wait
by ItalianSwag
Summary: Alex is entering his first year at the College of Fashion and Desgin in London, England. When his room mate turns out to be a slut he must learn to live with him. Could this resentment of his room mate turn into something smexy?
1. Chapter 1

HIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY

CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MADE BY ME

(with help of my cooperator Swag.)

T**HIS IS RATED M respect the rating and dont flag**

Alex sighed getting out of the taxi, sure travelling to London just for college seemed crazy at the beginning but it all started to make sense on the plane ride. Getting away from his hometown proved to be helping. He felt empowered over his own life, with no parents to guide him. He was on his own, finally. The college of art and design was calling his name; fashion was going to be his new calling.

He walked onto the campus, lots of pretty girls, nice looking boys, just a regular college. When he got inside he told the receptionist his name and she handed him his room card. Over the announcements he heard a distressed male voice, " ZEKE YUUSAKI HIROSHA RETURN MY TROUSERS AND DESK IMMEDIETLY, I KNOW IT WAS YOU." Alex chuckled to himself, this Zeke character was going to keep him entertained he was sure.

He got in the elevator with a bunch of unimportant people and rode up to the 13th floor of the campus residential facility. Alex wondered about his roommate, would they get along? Was his roommate a druggie? Bad boy? Bi polar? Who knows, not Alex apparently. He walked down the hall to room 1355 and hesitated. The door was painted black the number plate was cracked and there was neon spray paint all over it and words carved straight into the wood of the black door. " Want a good time? Knock 3 and wait."

" A good time?" Alex read the words cursing him self for being too innocent not to suspect that his room mate might be a whore. A male whore? Tranny maybe? God this opened up too many horrifying thoughts for him to handle. He thought to knock first but shook his head, it was his room too now he didn't have to knock.


	2. Chapter 2

He took out his key card when suddenly he heard pleasure filled moaning from the other side of the door.

" A-ah mhmmm….. Right there… OH GOD YES!"

Cautiously Alex swiped the key card smoothly through the lock and the door opened. The stench of cigarettes nearly over whelmed him. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. A skinny but well sculpted paler Japanese boy was naked underneath a older boy with spiked brown hair who only had boxers on with an obvious tent in them and his fingers in the Japanese boy's hole. The Japanese boy looked directly at Alex with a bored yet lust filled expression on his face and smirked

" You must be my new room mate. "

" Zeke…" the other boy whined, his arousal seriously needed to be attended to,

Zeke pecked the older boy on the lips before pushing him off

" I'll have to schedule you in another time so you get your money's worth "

Zeke got off the bed yanking the guy right off it and before he could even say another word his clothes were shoved into his arms and he was pushed out the door and it slammed behind him.

" Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting my new room mate till tomorrow morning"

The Japanese boy walked past Alex again still completely in the nude.

" U-um shouldn't you get some uh you know" Alex's cheeks were bright red

" Oooohh you've never seen another guy naked…. Well you've seen yourself naked shouldn't that be enough?" the Japanese boy slipped on a pair of tight silk black boxers that had 'Cookie' across the butt in neon purple that matched the highlights in his black hair and sat down cross legged on his twin bed. The garbage was full of condom wrappers and there were 2 ashtrays full of cigarette buds. By the headboard were small dents in the wall from the bed hitting back against the wall and on the left bedpost a handcuff was attached. The Japanese boy opened p a can of Monster and drank a few times before setting it down.

" Here are the rules. No jazz, classic or sappy music. No re-painting and definitely no frikkin cleaning. By the way you touch my sheets to make the beds and I will rape you. Other than that we're going to get along just fine. "

Alex couldn't believe this brat, the Japanese boy was obviously a year younger than him, he had 2 silver piercings in his left cartilage and 2 small diamond studs on both ears , his normally completely black hair was highlighted in neon purple, and those eyes, those amazing darker than black eyes were simply stunning.

" Hello… Earth to shy boy…."

Alex snapped out of his fixated trance on the younger and blushed an even deeper shade of red. He went over to the other twin bed, which had no sheets yet, and a simple white pillow and sat his suitcase on top of the bare mattress.

" I'm Zeke, what's your name?" Zeke asked tilting his head to the side like a curious little kitten.

" Alex Greene" He started un-packing and Zeke smirked walking over and picked up a pair of Alex's underwear

"Sensible." The amusement dripped off his voice as he smirked and held up Alex's blue and white plaid boxers. Alex made a grab for the boxers

" Give those back!" He was already tired, he didn't need this brat reprimanding him for his choice in undergarments.

" Psh, you're no fun, " Zeke scolded like a little boy who had just been given a lecture for a prank. Alex grabbed his underwear back and shoved them in the drawer with the rest of his clothes, which were neatly folded and sorted.

"hmpf, you're a neat freak too, let me guess straight A's? Model student and son?...Virgin?"

" You got it" Alex replied back with a smirk then quickly realized what he had said yes to

" Got you." Zeke smirked flirtatiously " I kind of suspected you were a virgin the way you froze when you came in."

" Oh shut up, I've had a long flight and I didn't expect my room mate to be a slut."

" You wound me," He gasps dramatically and his lips curl into an even bigger smirk and crawls under his covers " come lay with me if you get cold shy boy." He winks and pulls up the old cum covered sheets to his neck closing his eyes and turning off the neon green lava lamp next to the bed.

In 7 minutes Alex finished dressing his bed and crawled in kicking off his socks, shoes and jacket. He was too tired to get into his pajamas, he just hoped to get some sleep and shake off this worst first impression.


End file.
